In recent years, televisions have become thinner and more lightweight, and as to relatively lightweight ones such as 20-inch ones, a plurality of portable types have been also released. In the case of the portable types, it is required to make much thinner and more lightweight and is further required to have a stylish shape compared to stationary types, so that a narrow frame region is also required.
For example, there is a technique to provide a molding and processing method capable of molding and processing an exterior cabinet for a thin display device with high accuracy easily (refer to Patent Literature 1). In this technique, metallic processing material in which parts corresponding to a frame portion and a cover portion of the exterior cabinet are formed along a longitudinal direction is cut in prescribed length. In addition, the part corresponding to the cover potion of the cut processing material is cut at plural points to form a V-shaped notch. The part opposing to the notch is processed to be bent to form the frame-shaped exterior cabinet.